Rainy Days
by Religion0
Summary: A few rainy days with hints of romance. Forbidden to simply go through. I'm no good at summaries... or grammar. They're really not half-bad... they're better than that!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. I don't know when this is going on, or who's in it. Please just R & R.**

I stared out into nothingness, the rain beating down on me.

My fingers were numb in a painful way, and my clothing and hair plastered to me in a very annoying way… somehow, I ignored it.

I sighed, glad, at least, that the weather matched my mood, or maybe it was the other way around.

My mood often swayed with the weather, though it could be completely off sometimes.

My brown eyes somehow managed to find back to the inn… where _he_ was.

I shook my head, ridding it off quite a few raindrops. I mustn't think of him!

I imagined a monkey dancing by and chuckled, then got a few imaginary characters to do the same thing. I promptly burst out laughing, doubling up with laughter.

After a few minutes of that, I straightened and allowed my mind to wander. It went right into a wall, then it slowly changed into a face… his face.

"_NO!" _my mind screamed at itself. _"I don't want to think of him! He would just reject me anyway."_ my shoulders sagged involuntarily at the realization.

I realized my fingers had started tracing patterns on the smooth stone of the bench. I raised my hand to stare at it, then put it before my eyes, massaging my temples.

"Are you going to sit out here all night or have you planed on coming inside?"

I swirled around, facing… him.

A lump caught in my throat, so I simply nodded.

He shook his head sadly. "Yes to what, coming in or staying out?" he asked gently.

I blushed a deep scarlet and stumbled to my feet, pointedly looking at his feet.

"Come on, you'll just get sick if you stay out here much longer…" he looks at me in a way that can't be misunderstood, my heart practically back-flips.

"O-okay." I mutter, and walk up beside him.

Just before I reach him, he turns and walks in before me, holding the door for me.

He shakes his head, as he sees how wet I am, and point to the bathroom upstairs.

"Go take a warm bath, you'll need it." he said.

I inclined my head, swiftly walking upstairs so he wouldn't notice the blush that had settled on my soaked cheeks.

* * *

I watched her disappear upstairs, a smile tugging at my lips. For some reason, I fought it back.

"_Don't go chase things you can't get." _my wiser side said. _"But I want to chase this thing I can't get."_ I yelled in response. _"Did you notice she blushed? Maybe she's not as far out of reach as I fear."_

"_You are an idiot, she would never think twice about it if she had to leave you forever."_

"… _I like to pretend it's not like that."_ I whispered at it.

**As I said, I don't know who this is. It might be Sheena, it might be Anna, it might even be me… and if you like to, you might replace the last "she" with "he" and pretend it's Lloyd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainy days… that means there's no single one. I'll continue writing this till I'm out of inspiration for what can happen on rainy days… which means it won't end just yet. **_**This **_**time I know who it is.**

Rain washed down my face, leaving me to wonder why we where still outside and working our hands bloody.

A whip snapped and landed on my shoulder leaving a bloody wound on it.

"Stop daydreaming, swine!" a Desian barked.

I grunted in pain and returned to my work, ignoring him.

"Get your lazy ass in gear, bitch!" the Desian cries.

Out of the corner off my eye, I see him ready the whip for me again.

I brace myself, but the hit never lands. I crack open an eye to see a stranger stand before me; his hair is auburn, his outfit is white and purple, with loads of belts everywhere on it. A sword hang from his side.

"Lord Kratos!" the Desian gasps.

"I trust you have a good reason for whipping me?" the man asks, identifying him as Kratos.

"I-you-she…" the Desian fumbled with the words.

The man, Kratos, stand completely still, not facing me, so I can't see what he's thinking.

Kratos, at last, raise a hand to silence him.

"It doesn't matter, just turn yourself up for punishment." he says. "I'll take care off this woman."

The Desian bows, and stalk off.

Kratos grabs me by the arm, bringing me back to reality.

"Come, let's see to that wound." he whispers, barely loud enough that I could hear it.

I nod slowly and follows him when he walks away.

* * *

"Stupid whipmasters, you'd think they would learn to only hit so it hurt." Kratos mumbled, still examining the wound on my shoulder.

"Maybe they have but just don't do." I suggest, looking in the other direction so as to make it easier for him to get at the wound.

Kratos snorted with amusement. "That is very likely, indeed."

Silence enveloped the room after that, but it didn't seem awkward, it was actually rather nice.

"What's your name?" Kratos asks gently, putting a final bandage on the wound.

"Anna." I whisper, saying my name aloud for the first time in a long while. It still sits comfortable in my mouth and on my tongue.

"Anna, that's a nice name." Kratos mumbles. "My name is Kratos."

"Kratos." once again, I taste the name and find it nice. "That's a good, strong name." I said.

* * *

I sit in a real couch. In a proper room. With a real fire going on in front off me. With a cup of hot chocolate in my hands. And a Kratos in the kitchen… what the hell is he doing out there?

I opened an eye wider than a slit, revealing Kratos walking in from the kitchen, he has taken his cloak off.

"What were you doing out there?" I ask sleepily.

"Preparing a blanket for you." he shrugs.

"What? Prepare… a blanket?" I blink sleepily, somehow staying enough awake that I can take note of my surroundings and actions.

"Warming it, you seem to have caught a weak cold and there's no reason to encourage it."

Soon after, I sit in a warm blanket and is dosing off.

Kratos sits beside me, doing some paperwork or another.

"Kratos, why do you do this?" I ask.

He sends me something that resembles a smile. "Because you remind me of a very dear friend I once had. She's dead now." Kratos stops a moment. "But you are very different."

"I'm… sorry." I whisper, not knowing for what reason.

"No need to." Kratos says, going back to his work.

I drift off to sleep, somehow leaning on Kratos shoulder. He didn't seem to mind, though, and put an arm around me hesitantly. I only snuggled closer to him.

"_Maybe… rain isn't that bad."_ I mused before falling asleep.

**Please tell me what you think. I think it became a bit sluggish near the end, but was otherwise good. I just need a bit of confirmation on it, so please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain, rain, and yet more rain. Goddess forbid I can actually make a lot out of this.**

The rain had soaked his hair a long time ago, he had simply stopped caring an even longer time ago.

He rose to let a hand run through his hair, not even noticing the unconscious movement. He sighed and shook his head sadly.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked softly; a distinct female voice.

He turned so fast he almost slipped, but stayed on his feet. When he saw who had arrived, he simply sent her a devious smirk.

"Why, nothing, of course. Were you worried?" he asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and let out an irritated groan. "Of course I was. Why else would I be out in this godforsaken weather?"

"The same reason I am." he whispered quietly, then louder. "This weather isn't godforsaken. It's filled with emotion, with sadness and depression." he shook his head tiredly. "You are simply too happy to see it."

"Why are you sad enough to see it?" she asked softly, only barely loud enough for him to hear.

He send her a sad smile. "Because of you." he whispered. "You're ignoring me."

She shook her head irritated, almost aggravated. "Am not! If I ignored you, I wouldn't be out in this weather!" she insisted with a stomp of her foot.

"No, you're not ignoring me all the time. But you're ignoring me when I want you to see me."

"That's because you're mainly a pain in the neck! How can I know that you don't want to annoy me again?"

He send her another sad smile. "I annoy you after you've been ignoring me. I _need_ your attention."

"Need it? When you with ease can get anyone else's attention?" she snorted with disdain. "Hardly."

"True. Unbelievable, but true." he lowered his head, but kept his eyes on her.

"Stop sounding so depressed!" she shook her head in irritation. "If you can't take me ignoring you, talk to me!"

"I'm not sure that would work." he kept that sad smile on his lips.

"Uff! I'll _prove_ I'm not ignoring you." she then stomped over, grabbed his chin, and pressed her lips to his.

Needless to say he almost fell over in shock. He waited till she had pulled back with falling.

"You... kissed me?" he asked incredulously.

"Seems so." she shrugged as though it was something she did every day. "Come on in, it would be best if we didn't catch a cold, right?" she turned and walked towards the inn, but stopped and looked over her shoulder before even opening the door.

He still sat on the wet pavement, smiling as though he couldn't get happier.

"Are you coming?" she asked, raising a fine eyebrow.

"Yes, right away." he send her a happy smile, which she returned, and walked up to her.

_"Rain might not be as depressed as I thought."_ he mused before walking in after her.

**Romance is thick in the rain. Please review now, it means a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sad.**

**No one has reviewed these three chapters (# 2 sucks, but you could still tell me that.)**

**So, I'm going to write a fourth, and if I get no reviews, I'm going to tell you that this story has _229_ hits, three chapters, and not a single freaking review! If it sucks that much, couldn't you tell me?**

**Ugh, I own nothing but this idea.**

The rain poured down, acting almost like a waterfall rather than a thunderstorm.

Hmmm… might be able to give a more poetic description.

The rain hammered, like a thousand hooves stamping in anger. When the thunder flared across the heaven, it reminded of glorious sunsets passing by in barely a glint; the thunder being the applause at the beautiful setting.

Well, that's the romantic way to put it, anyway. You could also say that you'd be wet like a fish within seconds of leaving shelter.

It's worse for me, I'm a cat. Worse, I am a homeless cat!

Right now, I'm sitting in the shelter of a box… not that there is that much shelter to gain from it. I shake off whatever water I have in my fur. I'm normally blue-gray, but now I'm more along the lines of black; stupid water.

"Hey, kitty, what are you doing out in this weather?" a gentle voice asks.

I look up, and straight into a pair of blue eyes. They… are very gentle.

A hand is stretched carefully towards me, and I sniff it to see what it is. It smells nice.

I rub my head against it, soon finding myself in a human kitten's arms. I'd guess it's a female.

"Colette, be careful wit him. Give him some air!" A male voice says.

"Aw, but he's so adooooorable!" the one that's holding me squeals.

I somehow end up indoors, walking back and forth between three grinning humans. They don't seem very old, kittens at most.

I stumble and they laugh gently, on of them picking me up. I curl into a small, furry, snoozing ball.

"Aw… he's so cute." the female, Colette I believe, says, scratching me on the neck.

Maybe I am, but I'm also a warm and dry kitty.

**There, latest chapter. Now, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all you reviewers! Thank you so much for reviewing! Can you see when it was posted? It only started getting reviews a few days ago, which is also a few months after I posted the first chapter, so I think it's completely reasonable that I've been grumpy about it, though I am no more.**

**Oh, and just in case you didn't know, this is supposed to be a lot of different one-shots with no connection whatsoever.**

**Now, on with the story, I own nothing.**

I stared outside at the rain howling by on the wind and hitting the glass furiously. It makes me forget…

Forget that I might die tomorrow, that the ones I have grown to care for might die while I may live… that we will all die at some point.

Though it puzzles me that the droplets seem to strive and fight as much as they do, as though they are just as much after my life as… I shook my head; I would have none of those thoughts.

My eyes trailed a path a raindrop had left naught but a few seconds ago… funny how lonely rain could seem, the same as humans. Neither felt good alone, yet they often were; weather is what you make of it. Rain is not necessarily sad if you choose for it to not be, snow is not necessarily cold and dead unless you see it as that, and sunshine… sunshine is naught but light. Some sees light as happiness, company, and… life; though it is true that you could not survive without light, you have not lived fully if you haven't been scared, sad, and… I snorted at the thought, what was I supposed to say? Love? No, I would not even think that! You could do without it.

"You know… it's really a lot of fun to watch you when you're depressed."

I whipped around to glare at who had interrupted me, grimacing inwardly when I almost lost my balance at the swift movement.

He raised a sardonic eyebrow as though he had seen me stumble. "I really thought you could stand better that that."

Apparently he had. "You took me by surprise; I am hardly expected to be prepared to meet an ally when I requested to be left in peace."

"Nicely stated." he looked out the window as well, apparently not seeing me.

"Why did you come?" I asked when it became clear he wouldn't speak on his own.

"I… you looked very sad when you left." He seemed very embarrassed at having to admit this. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He gritted his teeth.

"That was very nice of you, though I could have done just as well alone." I seated myself back in the window and stared out at the still raging weather. Lightning flared across the sky, making me flinch at the sudden sound that accompanied the flash.

"You don't like thunder?" he inquired softly, I almost couldn't catch it.

I nodded slowly, leaning my head against the glass, staring at, but not seeing, the droplets spattering against the window. "Though it is an interesting phenomena…"

"Talking about the electricity?"

I shook my head quietly. "No, I'm thinking deeper than that… you know how one can feel if they don't get rid of some frustration, right?"

"Yes…" he answered warily.

"Well, lightning is the nature's way of relieving stress, which would explain why people are so scared of it. No one likes to be faced with an unfathomable power when it is as mad as any human, elf, or half-elf can be… especially not when most are afraid to meet any of those." I pulled my legs closer as another lightning burned the carpet that was the sky, quickly extinguished by the pouring rain.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and his eyes, for once gentle, appeared before my own.

For a moment, I marvelled at how incredibly more beautiful they looked when looking like that.

"You are never, and never will be, alone." he whispered his warm breath curling around my face. "We will all do all we can to keep that from happening."

"Promise?" I asked, almost childishly… actually, it was very childish.

"Promise." He whispered, his eyes softening even more. "And I will do everything in my power to keep that promise." He then pulled me into a hug, a tight, warm hug.

I kissed him on the cheek and muttered a soft 'thank you'. The rain seemed lonely no more.

**Oh, I really like this one… I really have no idea who is thinking this, I had more idea with the first, and I know for certain who the couple in the third is (Kratos-kun guessed it too ;).) **

**Review, it makes me write good and… well, it just makes me happy when you review. Really happy. I'll try to review some of your stories.**


	6. Miserable

**I've been listening an enormous amount to 'The Voice' by Celtic Woman, so that wonderful song inspires this chapter. (Ps. Many people pronounce 'Celtic' wrong. It's pronounced with a hard 'C'.) I own nothing.**

_Shiver… cold… shiver… cold…_

I wrung some water out off my hair, knowing it would soon be soaked again anyway. I shivered in an attempt to squeeze some heat out of the movement. I was rather unsuccessful.

_Drip… drop… cold… drip… drop… shiver…_

I looked apathetically down at a small, hardy, but beautiful flower that survived with its petals full open to the downpour; it's amazing how it could stand there, barely noticing how the weather raged around it, but would crush if I stepped on it.

_Hungry… wet… miserable…_

I pulled my coat closer in an attempt at getting more warmth and protection from the weather out of the article of cloth, failing miserably. I shivered once more as a freezing drop rolled down my back.

_Stop… cold… wet… rest…. miserable..._

I closed my eyes for a few seconds, afraid that I would see something that would just make me hope again. After all, what hope should I have left? There is nothing left for me.

_Sleep… wet… eat… cold… miserable…_

I rubbed my arms. "I cannot stop." I muttered, though I had forgotten where I was going a long time ago. "I can-…" I stopped short and collapsed to the ground coughing.

_Stop… pain… sleep… wet… cold… miserable…_

My legs ached and shook, the only part of me that wasn't freezing but stinging. My arms were not only cold, but also quickly tiring from supporting my weight. The mud slowly darkened before my eyes.

_Give in… tired… wet… hungry… sleep… MISERABLE…_

I shuddered one more time before simply blacking out, I had no more hope, no more strength, no more spark, no more…

_Wet… miserable… tired… miserable… hungry… miserable… defeated… dead… miserable…_

* * *

I trotted along the path, trying to ignore the annoying sound of rain against my cloak. I just wanted to get under shelter and get some warm food in my stomach.

I stopped short when I saw something highly unexpected; a young woman lying on the ground. She was soaked and probably sick, but apparently alive.

I sat down next to her and put a hand to her brow. I pulled my hand back with a hiss, she was not just warm, she was scalding hot! It was a miracle she had even survived her own blackout.

I grumbled something before picking her up bridal style and continuing on my way.

_"One good thing about this arrangement is that we heat each other."_ I grumbled in my mind.

She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up.

I scanned the area until my eyes fell upon an inn that for some reason stood out in the open landscape.

"Hey, is that woman all right?" the inn keeper asked, his eyes instantly having landing on the surprisingly light shape in my arms.

"No, she's boiling. We could probably use her to make eggs on." I grunted.

"Hm… not good… I'll give you a room and whatever you need to take care of her. Room's half price of a single but is a double and items are free."

"Thank you very much." I nodded curtly and let the man lead me to the room.

"So, what do you need?" he asked after making sure the woman was properly settled.

"Water, a bucket, a piece of cloth, and she'll probably need some dry clothes."

"All righty, I'll also get you some medicine." With that said, he left.

Something suddenly occurred to me… how was I going to change her clothes? Stupid blush.

I shook my head. That had to wait; I had to have the clothes first.

… And get out off my own drenched clothing.

**So, can you guess who it is? (Wags imaginary tail.) I might lengthen this if you want me to, but it's entirely your choice.**


	7. Chapter 7

****

I just got the nicest review, so… 'nother chapter coming your way! I own nothing.

I leaned my head against the cool glass, my eyes glazing over before I even realized I was about to cry for no real reason…

Other than the fact that it was raining and that raindrops looked like teardrops.

A knock on the door brought me back to awareness and made my attention wander to the doorway in which a familiar figure stood.

"Yes?" I asked, sounding oddly… distant…

"I… I was just wondering if you were all right…?" even she sounded differently. She normally weren't this hesitant.

"I'm fine." I swept to my feet, rising from the position on the windowsill, and looking at her coldly. "If there was nothing more you wanted, I'll take my leave now." I turned to walk away, then remembered that there was only one door in the room… and she was standing in it.

Just perfect.

"Something's bothering you." she commented, more like her usual self. "What is it?"

"Just the weather." I replied airily, not even lying. "It sometimes does weird stuff to people."

"I imagine that you would know…" she took a few steps so she stood right in front of me… a little too close, actually.

I backed up a few steps, with her swiftly following, until I hit the wall, having put no more distance between us.

As a matter of fact, I think it diminished. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were before… maybe it's just the angle of directly below my own. Maybe holding my breath and pressing my back against the wall wasn't altogether so smart…

Her eyes scanned my face for a while before a tiny smile slipped onto her lips; she had found what she was looking for.

"The weather, eh?" she inquired in a whisper that made the moment seem far more intimate than it was. "What exactly was it about the weather?"

Goddess forbid she had actually just neared me somehow! Goddess forbid it! "I-it…" my mouth was dry and I had completely forgotten what we had been talking about! "Uhm… that is…" oh goodness! She could impossibly have gotten any closer to me! My mind would collapse if she actually had!

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, somehow coming just that fraction of an inch closer. "Is something wrong? You seem slightly…" she did the impossible and neared that fraction of an inch again, plus she had just risen to stand on the tips of her toes so her mouth was next to my ear. "Distracted…" she whispered, her warm breath tickling my ear.

"I-I'm not!" I gasped, trying to not notice how much of her was actually touching me. And especially not what parts of her.

… Too late.

Then, way faster than she'd come, she pulled away and grinned at me. "That's good to hear." with that, she turned to leave. "Oh, and dinner's ready any moment now."

Is it just me, or does one weather do different things to different people?

****

Doesn't it, though? I know for a fact that rain makes me glum, irritable, depressed, and makes my shoulders and joints ache horribly… especially if I'm not in the best of moods to begin with…

And then there's people who can barely feel the changes! Lucky them...

Anyway, you're not here to hear me complain! Review, please. That would be absolutely chummy. Cheerio.

… I'm never going to get that one…


	8. Chapter 8

**I got a great idea…**

**I still own nothing at all.**

A tear slid down my cheek, feeling somehow almost scorching hot.

I stared at my hand, still seeing the blood I knew was no longer there. It never stopped hurting.

A hand on my shoulder made me turn around and look up into a pair of concerned eyes.

"Are you all right?" a careful thumb wiped the tear away. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm n-not." I grimaced inwardly at how much my voice quavered. "I'm all right."

A frown. "No, you're obviously not. You're pale and I still have saltwater on my hand."

I shrugged, then winced as thunder rumbled. I could have sworn I heard hoarse screams of dying. "It's nothing. Just… running thoughts."

A sigh. "Will you please stop that and just tell me what's wrong? I won't leave you until you do."

"My hands seem bloody…" I muttered, barely audibly.

"Oh." He whispered, then pulled me into a hug. "You have done nothing wrong."

"I'm not sure about that…" another crash of thunder, a whole new batch of screams… including my own.

"Please, wait until you're not right next to my ear next time.

That's about the time I realised I was no longer next to his ear, but rather in his arms bridal-style. "If it makes you happy."

"Nah, I'm pretty content right now." He chuckled, seating himself and me in his lap. "Tell me what's wrong and you're welcome to cry if you need it."

So I told him what was troubling me… that I saw blood on my clean hands.

Somehow, we ended up with my head on his shoulder, neither of us crying; him muttering endearments and comforting words, me wondering where the blood had gone.

**So… what do you think?**

**Pretty odd, huh?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bleh, it feels like forever since I last updated. Anyways, here's a new rainy, rainy day.**

I still do not own.

I tapped the window lightly while staring blankly out into the grey light that filtered through the rainclouds.

I shuddered slightly when I heard thunder rumble in the distance. I hate rain not necessarily because it is so gloomy or because it sort of locks us in place, but also because it's so… bvadibuh.

Okay, that's not even a word… But try saying it, and you'll understand what I mean. Come, say it with me: Bvadibuh…

"Bvadibuh!" I grumbled for the third time now, stubbornly ignoring the chuckling I heard from behind me.

"Seriously, what does that mean? And even so, what does it mean?"

I turned around and looked up at the speaker through one pinched eye. "It's not a word, but it does mean something."

"Oh? What?"

I smirked slightly and sidestepped around him. "Try saying it and you'll see."

"So it's not a word, it has a meaning, but you won't tell me?" he asked, following me into the kitchen.

"That's right." I nodded. "You want a cup?" I asked, holding up the box of tea without even looking at him.

"Yes, please." He stood passively for a while, leaning on the doorframe. "Is the weather bothering you?" he then asked.

"No, not really. It's a tad annoying because of the light, but other wise it doesn't bother me in the least." I answered. "Of course, it does feel sort of heavy."

"Hmhmh, I know just what you mean. Don't you think it's had enough by now?"

"Right. You want honey in it?"

"Yes please. That's quite a treat, you know?"

"What is?" I asked, looking up from his tea while stirring the honey into it.

"Honeyed tea. Normally whenever I get tea, it's sugared or black, and I'm too lazy to make some just for me, so that I could honey it." He grinned gratefully at me as I handed him the mug with the warm brew. "Thanks. Plus, it's another treat that you cared to make it for me."

I snorted. "Please, I wouldn't have made one if I hadn't wanted a cup myself."

"I know, but you still offered to do it. I didn't even have to ask you to."

I smiled at him, glad that he liked the tea. "And this is what's good about rain." I said, before walking to the couch and seating myself. "It's a good excuse to spend some time with your loved ones."

"That it is…" he whispered and looked strangely at me for a moment, though not long enough that I could recognize it. "That it is…" he whispered into his cup.

**Again, this is whatever couple you want it to be…**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

****

… I own nothing except this sudden urge to write romance…

"Why, oh why are we out in the rain and in this position?" I asked and look up at him through wet bangs.

"There's no reason at all!" he chirps ever too brightly… Especially considering that it's him…

"Then why are you sitting on me?!" I yelled while casting pointed glares at his legs on either side of my body.

"You're blushing!" he exclaimed gleefully. "You're blushing and looks more fantastic than ever!"

My blush deepened. "N-no I don't!" I squawked. "Will you please get off me so we can get into the dry and warmth?"

He leaned his forehead against mine, a small smile about his lips. "No. No, we cannot." he kissed my nose lightly. "Not until you've admitted that you love me."

"That could take a long time. Especially since I DON'T!" so we kept in that position for a very long time, the silence only broken by the raindrops and the occasional 'Can we go now?' or 'Ready to give in yet?' followed by whatever answer was appropriate.

"You smell nice."

"Why did you even notice?" good, Smalltalk!

"Because I love you so much!"

"Fine!" I finally yelled. "I couldn't have loved you more even if you were my brother!"

He chuckled and kissed me very lightly on the lips. "Not good enough, sweetness."

I blushed bright crimson and tried flinching away from him. "W-what are you-?" I gave up trying to finish the sentence. "I am not going to say I love you and you can't make me!"

"I can and I just did!" he shouted gleefully and jumped off me. Finally! … Wait, what did he mean-?

"What are you talking about? I didn't say I loved you!"

"You just did it again! Oh, happy, happy day!" with that, he danced into the inn.

"Goddess, what a moron." I grumbled before standing and brushing myself off. "And I don't love him!" Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I smothered the small voice that didn't believe me. "Stupid rain, makes me all crazy."

****

Huh? That's a strange one…


	11. Chapter 11

**So, yeah... It's raining. ^^; As usual, I do not own. Hope you enjoy. Warning, just a little angsty.**

Why does it seem like it's constantly raining? Well, it has been raining a lot, but not constantly... Perhaps it's just me... A huge cloud resting over my head...

For a moment, I thought I saw a pair of familiar eyes looking up at me through a few sodden strands of hair in a colour I had come to love. No, in a colour I had loved, but now feared and hated with a passion.

I recoiled from the sight, dunking my head into the wall. Damn it! Why couldn't I forget? Why couldn't I... Why couldn't I just let the dead be dead?! I didn't need to see dearly beloved eyes everywhere I walked! I didn't...

I didn't need to be so easily distracted from important work!

I covered my face with my hands, trying to hide the world, anything that might trigger my memory, from my sight.

I freeze then, my breath coming in short gasps; I had just felt a hand, a fatally familiar hand, land on my shoulder. I whimpered when I heard my name, coming softly in a voice I loved so dearly my heart ached whenever I even thought about it.

Slowly, I let my hands slide down my face, revealing to my weeping heart that I was alone in the room. Alone in the world? Perhaps... It felt like it...

I clenched my teeth together tightly, trying to control my sobbing. Why?! Why was I left all alone?! Why did... Why did my beloved have to die when everyone else were allowed their happy ending...

Why couldn't I have died, at the least? I didn't want to be left alone... But I knew no one would appreciate my death...

Not even the one I loved... And still love dearly...

**More than just a little, huh? Well, I managed to keep it both character and gender neutral this time around... Yay for me.**

**So, um... Please review and tell me of what you liked/disliked. Pretty please? And as always, I'm more than happy to hear your theories as to who it might be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Feel-good fluff… That is short.  
**

I looked out, into the rain which curtained the garden.

Inside, it was warm. Warm, soft, cuddly and altogether reminiscent of a puppy. Or a kitten. If you prefer kittens.

I prefer puppies.

As does the man I love, who holds me in his embrace and has us both wrapped in a blanket. Mostly for the sake of cosiness, as it's not cold enough to warrant the extra heat.

My love chuckles, so I turn to look at him and ask what makes him laugh. He doesn't answer with words, he rather brushes the hair away from my face and kisses me on the brow, finishing the gesture by looking me tenderly in the eye.

"You are wonderful," he tells me in a whisper, causing my heart to soar endlessly. "You are the source of all my joy."

He may be exaggerating a bit, but in that moment, with the rain pattering against the roof and window, the fire crackling, the tinder popping and the soft breathing of our child, it doesn't matter.

Doesn't matter at all as I lean against his shoulder and press a light kiss to his jaw. "Thank you," I whisper. "My life would be empty without you…"

"These rainy days and nights unbearable," he continued. "But now… Every waking moment and these rainy times serve only to remind me that I love you in a way that transcend even life itself."

I pulled back a little to look him in the eye. "I will soon have no way of telling you how dearly I love you. You are saying every word for me."

He smiled. "It is enough for me to know that you love me, and for you to tell me so. That my words expresses your feelings… Only makes me love you more."

I snuggled back against him with a joyous sigh. "You are warm…" I whispered, drifting off to sleep.

**I'm sort of picking up both a Colloyd vibe and a Kranna vibe from this, not sure which one. You decide.**


End file.
